Necrophilia
by Panic'Time
Summary: Bella trabaja en la morgue, un empleo monótono la aburre. Pero la rutina se rompe el día que abre el cajón de autopsia de un tal Edward Cullen. ¿La Necrofilia es legal? No importó, ya nada tenía sentido: Un cadáver sexy no se desperdicia así como así.


**Notas de la Autora:** Es mi segunda historia sobre Edward y Bella... Y espero que tenga éxito como la anterior.

**Disclaimer: **Edward y Bella no son míos. Son de SM. Aunque Ed ya caerá en mis brazos.

**XxX**

Otro día. Otro monótono y aburrido día.

Levanto a James Kirkland de la camilla y le muevo al mesón. Sus pupilas desviadas me observan indiferentes, porque ya no ven nada. Su tez, pálida y fría como la de un vampiro, hace que me den unos escalofríos casi imperceptibles... Excepto para el idiota de Mike.

- ¿Mi Bella le teme a los zombies? – Decía el baboso mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo. – No te preocupes, aquí está tu príncipe Mike para cuidarte de los gusanos que le salen por la piel – Me tiró contra los casilleros, mis piernas casi tocando los pies del fenecido. Me comenzó a mirar con lujuria. Pero hoy no estaba para juegos grotescos ni aburridos. Menos por lástima. Le empujé con toda mi fuerza. Su cuerpo retrocedió unos centímetros, pero no por mi golpe, sino por que sus pies se arrastraron voluntariamente hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres a Súper Mike? ¿No te gustan los bombones americanos? – Su sonrisa burlesca y pervertida me sacó de quicio. Me había estado aguantando para no castrarle, pero ahora, no le dejaría con la posibilidad de tener hijos. Mi pie voló hacia su entrepierna con un gran impulso de por medio. Mi satisfacción tocó cielo cuando vi como su cara adoptaba un rictus de dolor escalofriante. Me miró con los ojos llorosos, desde el suelo, en donde estaba de cuclillas. Agaché la mirada y sonreí maquiavélicamente.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo, Súper Mike? ¿O no es suficiente para ti? – Mientras le daba suave con la punta de la zapatilla. Es que no podía ocupar zapatos con tacones como el resto de médicos, como el resto de mis compañeras. Eran mortales para una torpe como yo.

- B-Bella… ¿E-Era necesario hacer eso? – me dice tartamudeando y con pequeñas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Me encojo de hombros mirando al techo como quién sabe una verdad divina y absolutamente obvia.

- No ibas a entender nunca si te lo seguía explicando con palabras. – Medio segundo de silencio. Aventando los brazos hacia delante, casi como barriendo la basura en un gesto – Ya, tengo que trabajar. Vete a revolcar en otra parte. – Me crucé de brazos mientras esperaba que se levantara. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano (o del espacio exterior, de donde provenía esta abominación) se levantó-arrastró hasta la salida de la sala 3. Me miró con odio y se fue. Le seguí hasta la puerta, a la cual le puse pestillo. Me apoyé pesadamente en ella. Y suspiré.

Estaba cansada de todo. Días, horas, minutos, segundos… Todos me agotaban. Y lo harían hasta que muriera. Monótonos. Iguales a todos. Ninguna emoción, ni tristeza ni felicidad, ni pena ni alegría. Es horrible. Estoy muerta por dentro, como a la gente a la que me toca atender…. Como el Sr. Kirkland, al que le tengo en la camilla, a la espera de la autopsia. Pero se me quitaron las ganas de trabajar. Me refriego los ojos con ambos puños, haciendo que el rimel se corriera un poco.

- Creo que me iré a tomar un café antes de convertirme en Jack el Destripador… - Le quito el seguro a la puerta y me encamino por el lúgubre pasillo de cerámica. Todo esto olía apestosamente mal. A Hospital. Y las miradas de las enfermeras, médicos, secretarias, aseadores… Todas se posaban en mí. Opté, en vez de desviar las miradas cada cinco minutos, mirar el viejo suelo. ¿Cuántos años tenía este edificio?

Me deslizo por la cafetería, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Mike estaba en una de las mesas del fondo, rodeada de chicas tontas. Las secretarias de hoy en día. El ejemplo perfecto: Jessica.

Sentí los ojos furiosos de esta última en mi espalda. Tragué saliva ruidosamente y proseguí mi camino hacia la máquina de café. "Sólo faltan siete pasos, seis, cinco… Que no se acerque. Por favor. Cuatro, tres… Maldita suerte" Una mano huesuda tocaba mi hombro, apretándolo con sus uñas.

- Bella. - ¿Por qué yo? Este día ha sido uno de los peores de mi carrera. Y eso que es cortísima. Con una sonrisa y tono demasiado fingido para ser agradable.

- Dime Jessica ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Titubeó al escuchar mi maquiavélico timbre. Se volteó y miró a la mesa en la que se encontraban sus "amigos" Luego, con redobladas fuerzas, me enfrentó. Siempre dura, siempre idiota.

- ¿Por qué le pegaste a Mike? No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo. Además, creo que fue último el que le golpearas donde más le duele. O s-e-a. ¿Qué te crees? ¿La reina de Inglaterra? – Una estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia dejaron escapar sus labios. Yo, como la grandísima Reina Isabel, tenía el deber de borrarla.

- Le pegué porque se lo merecía. – con malicia - ¿Te contó que intentó violarme? ¡Claro que no! Si es más cobarde que una comadreja. – Con mi café listo, con doble de azúcar y un poco de chocolate la reté. Salí caminando hacia la salida, erguida como si corriese sangre azul por mis venas. Me volteo. Y cada una de mis palabras escupió una cantidad de veneno inimaginable. La rubia me miraba desde frente a la máquina de líquidos, estupefacta.

- ¿Te parece que camino como la Reina? ¿Podría pasar como ella algún día? ¿Qué crees? – Una sonrisa oscura se formo en mi rostro. No esperé su respuesta y me marché por la amplia puerta.

Tomando mi mokaccino camino al cuarto de los estirados de pata, mi corazón saltaba feliz al haber tenido la astucia suficiente para responderle la acusación de aquella manera. Y de dejarla sin habla. Tal vez me pasé un poco… No.

Abro la puerta con el pie. Tenía las manos en torno al vasito que estaba caliente. Y es que estaba muerta de frío. Dentro de las morgues siempre estaba frío, uno a nueve grados. Era mejor eso al olor de cuerpos putrefactos.

Vi a Kirkland en la camilla. Y no me dieron ganas de realizarle la autopsia. Había visto lo que había pasado con Newton. Mi mente paranoica ya no quería ni siquiera tocarlo. Aun que sabía que eso no sería posible. Me senté en la silla de escritorio a horcajadas. Disfrutaba de mi café en la grata compañía de alguien que escuchaba lo que decía, no me interrumpía y no opinaba. Me daba sabios consejos con su silencio proveniente de los labios blancos y deformes. ¿Qué mejor?

Se terminó mi chocolate. Boté el plástico a la basura con un tiro casi de baloncesto. Casi porque no le di. Me paré y lo metí bien. Suspiré. Me acerqué al cadáver y le comencé a tapar. Sería un largo día.

Paff. Un ruido sordo y el cajón metálico se cierra. Allí reposa el cuerpo del hombre al que casi convierto en filete de primera clase que se vendería en los supermercados; Un exquisito color verdusco tapado con sangre de otro vacuno sacrificado para que los puercos le comieran. Y soy un cerdo, porque me encanta la carne. Y más si está con una costra de sal por fuera y por dentro "Viva". Renee siempre repugnó la idea de que me gustase comer carne cruda. Yo prefiero decir "A Punto". Quien sabe. Tal vez fui una fiera en otra vida...

- Veamos, veamos… Otro cuerpo debemos abrir. Otro muerto debemos mirar. ¿Quién será el suertudo esta vez? – Tatareaba la canción de los verdugos. Así nos llamaban en los hospitales y funerarias. Una y otra vez. Bajando y subiendo el tono. Porque traíamos a la Parca a nuestro lado, a donde fuese que nuestros pasos nos llevaran. El balanceo de nuestros delantales grises producía horror en la gente. Asco. Respeto. No todos podían vivir entre zombies. Somos una especie de héroes repugnantes. Cómo si tuviéramos lepra, se alejan de nosotros. A mí me agrada. No tengo que batir con gente superficial e inculta; Los humanoides que han visto, leído o instruido sobre labores carniceras platican con estos carroñeros. Y en su mayoría, familia de los doctores especializados y médicos clínicos.

La tonada seguía en mi cabeza. Pero mis cuerdas vocales no la traducían. Calladas estaban para que los ojos leyeran las etiquetas de los cajones, buscando el nombre de alguien interesante para examinar.

- Smith. Jones. Williams… ¿Es que no hay nada interesante? – Bufé y contraje el ceño. Apellidos, nombres comunes. ¡Quería algo anormal! Que me sacara de esta sórdida rutina. Que la rompiera en dos… para que al fin el ave pueda salir del cascarón.

Seguí por el pasillo. Leía, revisaba caras, expedientes. Y ningún asesinato extraño, muerte súbita. Nada.

- Todos esos se los dejan a tipos como James… - Necesito resaltar para que me den esos casos a mí. De ser una novata, una anónima, a ser una afiladora de cuchillos estrella.

Cullen.

No lo había escuchado. No está en los registros familiares… ¿Quién era este tipo?

- Veamos si tiene algo divertido que ver en su caparazón – Mis manos temblaron. No pasaba muy a menudo… Tal vez este chico es lo que mi yo asesino estaba buscando. Abrí el cajón…

- Oh Dios… - Era hermoso. Un Adonis, esculpido en diamantes y con ojos dorados. Sus párpados estaban abiertos. Habían olvidado darle la apariencia de un pérfido sueño. De todos modos, era un ángel caído. Inconscientemente, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Suave. Eran hebras de oro puro. O cobre, mejor dicho. Su color parecido al mineral resplandecía bajo la luz de los focos.

Terminé de correr la bandeja. Y ante mis desorbitados ojos, quedó el camisón que cubría sus bien formados músculos. Se apegaba la tela a su pecho. Entre los muslos y sus gemelos. Me sonrojé al ver el gran bulto que sobresalía en su ingle. Había visto, sentido ya miembros en mi piel, pero juro que nada se comparaba. Está de más decir que ya no soy virgen ¿Cierto?

Ya nerviosa, tiritona, hice el intercambio de cajón a camilla. Ni me preocupé de leer el historial. ¿Quién sería tan imbécil (O profesional) Para fijarse en la carpeta que descansaba a su lado, recostada contra la barandilla, cuando podías observar uno de los más grandes milagros de nuestro Dios Todopoderoso? Hasta un hombre quedaría impresionado al ver su afrodisíaco cuerpo.

Empujé el carrito hacia las luces de interrogatorio del pabellón. Le apuntaron con magnificencia, haciendo glamorosa su entrada a los premios "Te acuchillo". Refunfuñé, molesta. Tenía que leer de todos modos por qué estaba aquí. Y para eso, tendría que dejar de mirar su gran y perfecto… rostro.

Tomé los papeles y los ojeé, aburrida. "Supuestamente, muerto de un infarto al miocardio." ¿Alguien con tan buen estado físico de un infarto? Es cierto que no son producto sólo de la buena alimentación y la actividad que hagas con el cuerpo, pero reduce innegablemente las posibilidades de. Sigo leyendo. "La pregunta es ¿En realidad murió de un infarto? Su cuerpo da señales de una falla multisistémica." Claro. Un estúpido escribió esto… ¡No hay signos de falta o nula oxigenación! No era hipertenso, no tenía problemas en el hígado. Vamos a tener que ver que lo trajo a visitarme…

Los guantes están pegados a mi piel. La mascarilla toca mi nariz dándole un poco de risa a mi boca su roce imperfecto. El pelo en una coleta, ayudando a los mechones rebeldes unas horquillas repartidas de manera uniforme. Al lado, en una mesa, y sobre esta, los instrumentos quirúrgicos necesarios ya debidamente esterilizados. ¿Por qué los limpian si nuestro paciente está más sucio que cerdo en potrero? Da lo mismo. No puede agarrar una infección... Suspiro. Ya van varios en el día. En fin. Enarbolo el bisturí y…

- No puedo hacerlo. ¿Cómo quieres que te deforme, si hasta gélido eres el chico más hermoso y candente que conozco? – Como si me fuera a responder.

Dejo el objeto cortopunzante a un lado, y me pierdo en sus pupilas: Reflejan la pureza del día, de la vida que vive en él con una precisión que nunca he podido notar por mi cuenta. La suavidad de las hojas en el otoño al caer. Los peces saltando en el río, chapoteando felices, libres. Los chicos en el parque, jugando, mientras las madres cotillean y los padres se parten el lomo trabajando. Aquella caída que hizo que te pelases la rodilla y te quedó la marca. Todo es alegre, todo es bueno. Porque tienes vida… Y yo tengo estos ojos dorados que alumbran la mía.

Suspiro, anonadada. Pestañeo repetidas veces y la sangre sube a mi rostro. Mi torso se movió inconsciente, juntando su pecho con el mío, cómodos. Mis labios a centímetros de los suyos…

Por favor, si hay alguien que me escuche allá arriba, apiádese de mí y no me envíe al Infierno por lo que voy a cometer. (De todos modos, es tu culpa por tentarme. La carne es débil ¿No?)

Tomo con miedo, su boca. La muevo a mi ritmo, vehemente. Muerdo su labio inferior, no sangra. Degusto toda su extensión con mi lengua, que se adentra impertinente, investigando todo aquello que puede imaginar. ¿Me responde? ¿Se está moviendo? Me separo, con miedo. Pero allí yace, tranquilo, sereno, ido, sin agitar un pelo. Sólo estás nerviosa, nada más…

Vuelvo por él, esta vez, descorriendo la camisola y palpando su pecho, ya mío. Sus pectorales. Mis dedos tiemblan al palparlos por vez primera, juegan con sus pezones, lujuriosamente divertida. Baja la cabeza y se apoya en su abdomen. Comienzo a besarlos, loca, ya suelta. ¿Qué habría en el lugar del pantalón? Ansiosa, saco por los brazos el vestidillo. Sus párpados están descorridos, mas me miran. Su sonrisa perfecta me apunta, en un gozo silencioso. Enmudece mi boca, y caigo de la camilla. ¡Me miraban! ¡Juro que me observaba, riendo! Mis manos se sujetan del borde, y aparece mi frente. Acostado, normal. Sin muecas. Ese café si que te hizo mal…

Parezco tomate, al caer en la cuenta de que su miembro se encuentra frente a mi. Casi como un objeto de adoración, me fijo. Me levanto lentamente desde el suelo, donde en una escapada estúpida pero efectivamente rápida, me había escondido. Y ya sacado mi lado más vulgar, lo tomo. Comienzo a tocarlo con el pulpejo de mi mano. Lo acaricio y lo mimo. Lo reconocí en toda su extensión. Se endureció. Presa de la excitación, lo adentré de golpe en mi boca. Claro que no entró completamente… Las lamidas en el tronco pretendía ser cada vez más sensuales, como si alguien mirara y gozara con ello. La lengua presionaba el glande y yo no satisfecha, pretendía más con el cadáver.

Mi blusa se desabotonó rápido, cayó sordamente al piso, acompañada del sostén. En mi torpeza, logré bajarme los pantalones y quedar en tanga. Un poco pudorosa, demoré en librarme de esta última.

Ya puestos y dispuestos en la misma situación, me acosté sobre él. Su hombría hinchada rozando mi sexo me hacían ser víctima de pequeños espasmos de placer. Ahogaba los gemidos en su hombro.

Volví a su torso y mordí una de sus tetillas. Algo se posó en mi espalda, haciendo presión en mi cintura, haciendo chocar nuestras pelvis, creando un placer aumentado para ambos. Y por mil millones.

Nuestros labios se juntaron nuevamente. Y a sabiendas de que él no lo haría nunca, me senté sobre si.

Extrañamente, autopenetrada.

Jadeé, cansada. Hace años que no echaba un polvo como aquel. Creo que nunca. Dormitaba en su pecho, con un cargo de conciencia más o menos grande deambulando por mi mente. Y perdida estaba en mis pensamientos, cuando un roce no esperado me dejó de piedra.

Su mano revolvía mi pelo, y bajaba hasta la nuca. Palmoteaba con cariño. En un gesto, aventando el brazo, me pidió que me levantara. Lo hice, autómata, sin separar la vista del protagonista de esta película de ¿Terror porno?

Puso ambos pies en el suelo y sacudió la cabeza. Se paró, caminó como si nada. Se puso el camisón y se acercó a mi. Con la sábana que anteriormente cubría su faz blanca, me tapó por los hombros.

- No vayas a coger un resfriado – Me besó en la frente y dobló por las cajoneras.

Sin saber que hacer, tomé mi ropa y me vestí desordenadamente. Los vaqueros, la camiseta, la blusa corrida y los zapatos. ¿Debía ir tras él? No, mejor que no. Tal vez aparecía otro con sus mismas características y terminaba sucediendo lo mismo…

Sonó el timbre de almuerzo. La doctora Swan salió por la puerta del pabellón tres, pálida y demacrada. Se tomó de la barandilla para discapacitados, se recostó contra ella. Tenía problemas de equilibrio.

Angela, una colega y la única con la que guardaba una relación de amistad, se acercó preocupada.

- Bella ¿Estás bien? – Echaba el flequillo hacia atrás y le tiraba aire con una de esas condenadas carpetas.

- No abras el cajón que dice Edward Cullen. Es… demasiado bueno – Sonrojada y seria. Aunque con un brillo de pánico en los ojos. Y sin más, se fue rauda a su vieja camioneta roja.

La chica la observó hasta que desapareció por el portal. ¿Qué habría querido decir con ello?

**XxX**

OMFG! Nunca creí que fuese a escribir un limón tan explícito como este… Puede que para ustedes sea un fiasco, pero para mí es como mi primer hijo. "Un gran paso para Fran/Panic, un pequeño paso para la humanidad" Ok, no.

Este fanfic va dedicado para la Kathy. Fiera, aquí está. Tu lo estabas esperando. Con cariño 3 (Me parece que tu user en ff es kty_kcrs )

Para todas las chicas que leyeron "De Inyecciones y otros" Me alegro tanto que les haya gustado *-*

Pero es un one shot, al igual que este, así que no hay continuación. I'm sorry.

Tomatazos, piedrazos, felicitaciones y todo se aceptan. Si me van a criticar, que sean críticas constructivas, por favor. Si no, no vale la pena.

SI ME DEJAN UN REVIEW LES ENVÍO POR CORREO A UN DOCTOR COMO EDWARD O A UN CADÁVER VIOLABLE. (Hacemos envíos de Bella, pero al mayor)

Hasta otra (:


End file.
